This invention pertains to trailer hitches. When towing a trailer behind a vehicle, for example a house or boat trailer behind an automobile or truck, the driver is confronted with the common problem of vertical misalignment of the component members of the trailer hitch. The elevations of these two members relative to each other is determined by such factors as the loads carried in the towing vehicle and trailer; the position of the load in the trailer; the frame dimensions of the particular trailer employed; the particular tires used on the towing vehicle and trailer; and the amount of air in the tires. As a result of these variables, the relative heights of the hitch components is never the same and it is necessary to lift or depress the trailer tongue in order to bring the hitch components together and lock the one to the other. Where the loads are heavy, this is difficult to do and may result in injury to the driver.
It accordingly is the general object of the present invention to provide a vertically adjustable trailer hitch which makes possible vertical alignment of the hitch components for each coupling of the same.
Still other objects of the present invention are the provision of a vertically adjustable trailer hitch which is adaptable to use with a variety of classes of hitches; which is easy to use; which provides a plurality of stages of vertical adjustment; which is safe to use; and which is simple in construction, strong, and substantially maintenance free.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a trailer hitch which, broadly considered, comprises first and second interlocking members and first and second mounting means mounting the interlocking members one on the towing vehicle and the other on the trailer. Preferably the interlocking members comprise a ball and socket mounted respectively on the drawbar of the truck and the tongue of the trailer.
One of the mounting means, preferably that mounting the ball on the drawbar of the towing vehicle, comprises a retainer and a plurality of pads adjustably mounted in interchangeable vertical relation in the retainer. One of the pads extends outwardly from the other and mounts the interlocking member. Fastening means releasably fasten the pads in the retainer in selected relative positions of vertical adjustment.
In a preferred embodiment the retainer comprises a clevis or C-shape retainer receiving the pads and the fastening means comprises one or more bolts penetrating the clevis and pads.